Natsuki and Natsu Anju
by NoGAMENoLIFETeT
Summary: Natsu and Natsuki mother died when Natsu was five and Natsuki was 4, they were found by Mikan and Hotaru and Mikan's grandfather adopted them and they've became best friends. Neither of the siblings new that they had an alice until Mikan disappears and runs after Hotaru and Mikan's Grandfather asks them to follow her. (Hotaru X OC), (Ruka X OC)
1. Natsu Anju

Name: Natsu Anju

Age: 11

Gender: Male

Heigth: 140 cm (4'5")

Weight: 60 Ibs

Birthday: December 25th

Zodiac Sign: Capricorn

Alice(s): Female and Animal Pheromone Alice, Voice control, Cursed Alice, Element Control Alice

Alice Stones:

Element Control Alice: Purple

Cursed Alice: Grey

Voice Control: Black

Female Pheromone Alice: Pink

Animal Pheromone: Brown

Alice Type: Unlimited

Ability Class: Special

Class: same as Mikan and the Others

Star Ranking: unknown

Family: Natsuki (Younger twin sister), Narumi (Father), Mother (deceased), Mikan's grandfather and Mikan: Adoptive family

Appearance: Natsu has curly blonde hair and brown eyes.

Personality: Happy go lucky, upbeat, childish, nice, sweet, friendly

Likes: Mikan, Hotaru, Natsuki, animals, studying, chocolate, sweets, candy, cake, sugar, cute stuff, rabbits, summer, sunlight

Dislikes: Hot stuff, people that bug him, being woken up

Crush: Hotaru

History: Natsu and Natsuki mother died when Natsu was five and Natsuki was 4, they were found by Mikan and Hotaru and Mikan's grandfather adopted them and they've became best friends. Neither of the siblings new that they had an alice until Mikan disappears and runs after Hotaru and Mikan's Grandfather asks them to follow her.


	2. Natsuki Anju

Natsuki Anju

Age: 10

Gender: Female

Height: 120 cm (3'9")

Weight: 50 Ibs

Birthday: December 26

Zodiac Sign: Capricorn

Alice(s): Male and Animal Pheromone Alice, Voice Pheromone, Shadow Manipulation, Copy cat

Alice Stones:

Copy cat: Rainbow

Shadow Manipulation: Blue

Voice Pheromone: Red

Male Pheromone: Blue

Animal Pheromone: Brown

Alice Type: Unlimited

Ability Class: Special

Appearance: Natsu has short blonde hair and purple eyes.

Personality: upbeat, weird, childish, mysterious, strange

Family: Natsuki (Younger twin sister), Narumi (Father), Mother (deceased), Mikan's grandfather and Mikan: Adoptive family

Likes: Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka, Natsu, animals, studying, chocolate, sweets, candy, rabbits, dark stuff, the mom, winter

Dislikes: Hot stuff, people that bug her, being woken up

Crush: Ruka

History: Natsu and Natsuki mother died when Natsu was five and Natsuki was 4, they were found by Mikan and Hotaru and Mikan's grandfather adopted them and they've became best friends. Neither of the siblings new that they had an alice until Mikan disappears and runs after Hotaru and Mikan's Grandfather asks them to follow her.


	3. The School's Going to be Shut Down!

Mikan's POV

"Please sign this petition, so that our Satsuki Elementary School won't get shut Down!" I screamed. "Everyone! Please sign this petition!" Everyone was just ignoring me and my friends besides Hotaru, who isnt here and Natsu and Natsuki were looking at me weird.

"Mikan-chan, what are you doing?" Rika said. (not her real name just made it up)

"An opposition campaign!"

"An opposition campaign?" My other friend, Mika asked me. "For what?"

"What do you mean, 'For what?'" I screamed at her. "Because of the district merger, our school is gonna be merged with a city school!"

I slammed my foot on the desk angrily. 'How can they be so calm about this?!'

"Mikan-chan calm down." Natsuki said and I looked at her.

"HOW CAN I BE CALM!" I looked over to Natsu. "Your with me right Natsu?!"

He put his hand in the air and made a fist pump. "Yeah Mikan-chan! I'm all for it!"

All of the girls in the room blushed for some reason and crowed around him. I don't know why though.

Natsu's POV

All the girls started crowing around me and I started blushing. They were complementing me. This always happens to me. I had over 20 confessions this month. I looked over to my sister and saw that she was smirking. I blushed even harder and i sighed. It's always us, even animals love us and it's really embarrassing.

Mikan-chan started talking about how we should stand up for the school and started talking about her memories at this school, our first day, our first field trip, he sports festival and when we all meet Hotaru and made a group and won a contest etc. I smiled at the memories and saw that everyone else left and only me and Natsuki were left.

After a couple of second Hotaru came in and told Mikan to stop ranting on when no one else was here. Mikan tried to hug her but she blocked her.

"Just so you know... the district merger and the school getting shut have nothing to do with each other."

Mikan gave up and said. "Is that true?"

"Simply put, they don't have enough money. Neither the village nor the school."

"Money?" We all said and Mikan continued. "But even without money, it'd the government's responsibility to provide a quality education."  
Natsuki and I sweat dropped. 'It sounds way to smart to be coming out of Mikan's mouth.'

"And that's exactly why they're merging us with a city school." Hotaru continued.

"What?! But.." Mikan then quoted what grandpa said the day before. "Is what grandpa said.."

Hotaru sighed quietly. " At any rate, if you're going to fight this, you're on your own." She looked over to us. "Natsuki, Natsu are you fighting with her even though it's a hopeless cause?"

I blushed slightly and looked away. "If Mikan-chan wants to fight for it then i'll fight for it to the bitter end."

We looked over to Natsuki and she sighed. "If Natsu-nii wants to fight for this then I guess I'll fight too..." Mikan ran over to us and hugged us.

"Thank you! Thank you! Natsu! Natsuki!" I smiled slightly and looked over to Hotaru. She sighed. "Alright, good bye, Natsu, Mikan, Natsuki."

Natsuki's POV

After Hotaru left Mikan's friends came running in explaining that there's a guy in a black foreign car and he's talking to the principal. We all looked outside and saw that they weren't lying.

"Maybe he's here to officially say that the school's getting shut down."

"Let's go to the faculty room." Mikan ordered and we all ran off after her.

Time skip~

By the time we got to the faulty room. Mikan and myself looked into the window and saw that Hotaru and her mother was there with the principal and a man in black from outside. "Why is Hotaru in there?" Me and Mikan asked.

"I wonder if the school's finally shutting down?" Risa said. I looked behind me and jumped off. There was a turtle created by Hotaru on the ground. Mikan-chan fell and I picked up the turtle. It said to Mikan, Natsu and Natsuki.

"Invention #001 Snapping Turtle Mail. The delivery will take one week. There is no express delivery option."

I handed it to Mikan and she read it and ran off but not before passing it to us.

Dear Mikan, Natsu and Natsuki,

I will be leaving the school. I'm going to Alice Academy and I won't be able to see you guys alot. It's in Tokyo.  
Hope for you'll all be health,

Best wishes,

Hotaru

After Natsu and me read the mail we both ran off after Mikan. We at least had to say good bye. We looked in the faulty room and saw no one was there so we both ran outside and saw that Mikan was on the ground. Hotaru looked over to us and walked to us. She gave me a hug and looked over to Natsuki and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Natsu confessed to her and she smiled. She looked like she was about to cry but instead she said. "Watch after Mikan will you?"

We both nodded and saw that Mikan got up and we all gave Hotaru one last hug. She looked at all of us. "It's nothing to cry about. It's not like we'll never see each other again. I'll be back during summer and winter vacation. All of us can also send letters to each other."

She gave us one last look and walked to the car and got inside. We all stood by the car and waved good bye.  
9 months later~  
In those nine months we've only received one card. It had a weird looking building on it and it said.  
Dear Mikan, Natsu and Natsuki,  
This summer had been really hot and traveling is exhausting, so i won't be coming back. They have both cooling and heating units here, so it's quite comfortable. The billboard I can see on my window looks just like Mikan, so I sent Mikan this kind of postcard and I wanted Natsuki to laugh at her. Natsu, thanks for the confession hope to see you soon.

Please send watermelon,

Sincerely,  
Hotaru

I started laughing at Mikan and the postcard and Natsu started blushing and smiled slightly. "It's nice that she sent us something." Natsu said blushing looked up at the sky. "But I wish I could see her again."

At school~

Natsu's POV~

Mikan was drawing something that looked sort of like Hotaru. She was still sulking and the people around us started talking about Alice Academy. They said something about Hotaru and money and how she immediately said yes. I had a feeling that she did it for the school because we're so poor. Mikan didn't seem to understand that so she started drawing weird pictures of her.

By the time Mikan finally stopped drawing mean things about Hotaru. School was already over. I sweat dropped with Natsuki. We heard some voices and looked outside to see Hotaru's mom was outside talking to the principal. "Thank you so much for your generous donation to our school." The principal said and I smiled slightly. 'I knew it...'

"It was my daughter's earnest wish. She really loved this school. I think she really wanted to protect this place, even if it meant going to Alice Academy. From the moment we found out she was an Alice, we knew this day would come eventually."

"But Imai-san..." The principal started and Hotaru's mom took out a tissue.

"I'm actually happy she felt like she should make a difference." She started crying and looked to the ground. "She's so clumsy in strange ways. This was the only way she could give back to the people who liked her, to show them she cared..."

The principal looked over and saw us. Hotaru's mom was the first to speak. "Mikan-chan, Natsu-kun, Natsuki-chan..."

Mikan walked over to them. I tried to hold her back but she pulled me away. "What you just said... Whta you just said. Is it true?" She asked them. "She went to that school for us? She went because we're poor?"

She grabbed the principal and started shaking him while asking him why and crying. Natsuki and me ran up to her and held her back. "It's not your fault." Hotaru's mom said and we looked over to her. "Sooner or later, Hotaru would've had to go to that school. Hotaru really cared for you all, so I'm sure she wanted to leave you all in the way that would be least unsettling to you all."

Mikan started crying again so after 10 minutes we all dragged her home and left.

Night time~

Mikan's POV

I couldn't just leave Hotaru there! I got up and looked down. Natsuki and Natsu were both still asleep. I knew I couldn't wake them up so I turned on the light and wrote a letter to Jii-chan, Natsuki and Natsu explaining that I will be running after Hotaru. I got packed and I walked away from my house. After 10 minutes I was at the bus stop and I told the man where I wanted to go and got on the bus.

'I'm sorry Jii-chan, Natsuki-chan, Natsu-kun.'

Morning time at the Sakura Household~

Natsuki's POV

I woke up to someone shaking my arms. I thought that it was probably Mikan. So I ignored it. I opened my eyes as the shaking got harder and rougher to saw that it was Grandpa. He looked frantic and he pointed to a letter on the bed. It was to me and Natsu. I woke Natsu up and read the letter.

Dear Natsu and Natsuki,

I'm running after Hotaru and going to Alice Academy. It's in Tokyo so I'm going to try my best to get Hotaru to come back. I don't know if I'll be staying at the school but i'll do anything to be with Hotaru again. I don't want to leave you guys but I don't want to leave Hotaru either.

Don't Follow me and tell Jii-chan not to worry about me,

Sakura Mikan

I AM GOING TO KILL THAT GIRL! I got up and so did Natsu but we felt Grandpa hold our hands tightly. He was looking at us sternly. "Natsu! Natsuki!"

"Y-yes?" We asked at the same time.

"Follow that girl!" I looked at Natsu and smiled. We nodded our heads and got ourselves packed. We had everything that we need and owned. We both looked back at Grandpa gave him a hug and waved.

Mikan's POV In front of the Gate~

"This school is huge!" I yelled. There was a huge gate and everything. "I wonder if Hotaru really goes to school in a place like this?!"

"Hey, you!" A voice yelled. I looked over and saw that it was a old guy with grey hair. "This place is for auhorized personnel only. Go home if you don't have business here."

I ran towards the gate. "I came to see a friend!"

He shock his head. "That's not possible."

"But...!" I wined and we started getting into an argument. He started yelling at me and I just sat there on the ground. Then these two guys walked over to me and we started talking. They told me that they were going to help me get into the academy. They started walking away and opened there car door. "But..."

"Th..There's a back entrance!" One guy said.

"R..Right! So then.." The other guy said.

"Let's go!" I ran over and got my stuff and I was about to get into the car until I heard a voice.

"Hold it right there. Sory to intrude, but.. just where do you think you're taking that little kitten?" A lady man said. He was wearing a white shirt and black pants. He also had some earring in his ear. He looked a lot like Natsu and Natsuki!

"W-who they heck are you?" One of the guys said.

"Me?" The lady man said. "I'm a teacher at Alice Academy."

We all pointed at him and said. "That's a lie!"

"Eh? Why?"

We ignored him and I was about to go into the car again but 2 familiar voices called me. "Mikan!"

Natsu's POV

"Mikan!" We yelled. Mikan was by 2 guys who looked weird and a transvestite. Natsuki ran over to Mikan and glared at the two men. They blushed and looked at her. "What do you think your trying to do!"

Their blush darkened and they said. "We were doing it for ransom money."

Natsuki was about to yell at them but the trans walked over. "You should leave now." They nodded and they both took off with their car. The trans looked over to Natsuki and I noticed that they looked a lot alike.

"Thanks for the help Kuro usagi-chan." I sweat dropped at him. That meant black rabbit in Japanese. He looked over to me and motioned me over. I took Mikan's Hand and Natsuki did the same. "You should head home, too~" He said to Mikan-chan.

I felt like he was trying to do something and I felt heat raise up to my face. I looked over to Natsuki and saw she was blushing too. "I get it!" Mikan suddenly yelled. "You're a lady man!"

We both sweat dropped at her and tried to cover our laughs but it didn't work. The guy glared at us but looked back at Mikan instead. "Am I wrong?" Mikan asked.

"Hmm, not exactly." He said.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Natsuki and I asked. He ignored us and sat down. Mikan pointed out that the man was wearing earrings and a ring but he explained that it helped control his power. Mikan then explained that she went to Alice Academy to find Hotaru.

"Oh? You followed your friend all the way here to Alice Academy?" He asked and Mikan was about to say something but we cover her mouth.

"Actually we came here to drag this girl back." Natsuki said.

"Hm? Really?" He asked. "By the way Mikan-chan...are you feeling okay? Do you feel strange, or sense anything?"  
She looked at him confused. He glanced over to us. "What about you two?"

"Yes" We said.

Natsuki stepped up to the man. "I don't know how you did it but your doing the same thing we do to other people and animals."

The man widen his eyes and stared at us. "Do you two know what an alive is?"

We looked at him confused. "What's an alice?"

"An alice is a special talent. You two have the same alice as I have." Our eyes widen. "If you three like I could enroll you into Alice academy. This  
academy is full of individuals who all have unique natural abilities. It's the ultimate talent school, in a way."

"Your saying that we have a natural talent?" I asked.

"Maybe? Of course!" He said in English. Mikan jumped up to him and asked him what his and her alice is. He was going to tell her a hint but a huge explosion happened and Mikan full back a couple of feet. While the rest of us landed on our feet.

"I guess that information about a possible escape was true." The man said nonchalantly. "Glad I was on guard." I walked over to Mikan and helped her up while Natsuki stayed by the man.

"W..what's going on?" Mikan asked as I helped her up.  
"Take a look for yourself, Mikan-chan." We all looked up and saw a boy wearing a uniform with a cat mask on his face. "He's the youngest of our top tier geniuses here at the academy. His name is Hyuuga Natsume-kun. His alice is fire."

"Black cat." We all said shocked.


	4. Welcome to Alice Academy!

Natsuki's POV

Everyone was staring at the boy now called Natsume Hyuuga. I don't know why he was trying to escape but I could tell he wasn't someone you should miss with. It was completely silent until Blondy opened his mouth. "But I must say.. his prank has gone a bit too far." I sweat dropped at him. How can he stay so calm? But a more important question is, why does he look like me and Natsu?

Blondy then took out a seed and it turned into a... whip? I turned my attention back to Natsume who I saw jump out of a window. Blondy saw Natsume trying to escape so he took the whip and... smacked him in the face. His mask fell off because of it and he fell to the ground. I ran over to him with Mikan and looked at him more clearly too see that he has black hair and brown eyes. He looked like he was in alot of pain.

He moved lightly and I saw a red glow coming from his hand but it was stopped by Blondy stepping on his hand and Natsume grunted in pain. "You can try to use your Alice and escape but it's not going to happen." Blondy declared. "Before you even use your Alice, you'll just end up getting embarrassed by my Alice again."

Natsume glared at Blondy with fire in his eyes "I find it fun, so you're more than welcome to try~"

"Damn you." Natsume cursed. "You... perverted teacher!" I sweat dropped at his words as Blondy bent down and blowed on him. Natsume widened his eyes and collapsed into Blondy's arms. After that stunt Blondy and I got up. I looked at him and saw that Natsume was being carried on his shoulders.

"Sorry about all the commotion." Narumi said smiling. "Shall we get going?" He held out his hand to Mikan and Natsu walked up to me as Mikan took Blondy's hand and walked into the Academy and the gates opened.

"Welcome, Alice Academy! Sakura Mikan-chan." He looked over to us. "Mind telling me what both your names are usaigi-chan?"

"My name is Natsuki Anju."

Natsu ran over to him and smiled. "I'm Natsu Anju!~ What's your name Sensei?!"

Blondy's eyes widened and stared at us. "Could you two be...?" We stared up at him. He noticed that we were staring at him and he smiled. "Sorry about that, my name's Narumi."

"Narumi..." I said and he sighed and lookd down at us.

"Now I want you three to stay calm, okay?" We all looked at each other then back at Narumi and nodded. "My name is Narumi... Anju."

'What!'

Time skip Inside the Academy~

Natsu's POV~

We all walked into a room were there was a huge glass window and a couch inside. Not to mention a red button at the side of the room. "Sit wherever you like." Narumi told us as he put Natsume on the red couch. "He has such a childish innocence when to him when he's asleep."

He said smiling. "Please wait here with him for a little bit. I have to report to the higher-upd about your entries to our school."

"Okay." Mikan said unsure. Narumi glanced over to us. If you two don't mind steeping outside for a little bit..."

We nodded and followed him outside the room. "Narumi?" I asked him and he looked down at me not smiling. "Are you somehow related to us, because our mother never told us anything... before she died..."

He looked down at me sadly. "Natsu-kun, Natsuki-chan? Can you tell me what your mother's name was?"

"Her name was Kanata, Kanata Machi."

He looked up at the sky and sighed. "I thought so." He looked back at us. "I am related to you but not as a cousin or an uncle if you understand me."

We both nodded our heads understanding. "I'm...well... your... father if you believe me." My eyes widened.

"F-f-f-father?" I asked one more time. He nodded slightly and rubbed his head.

"It was my idea to name you Natsu and Natsuki. Natsu for Summer and Natsuki for Moon."

"That could explain why I like the moon and why Natsu favorite season is Summer." Natsuki said.

"I already guessed it because you... we look like you, Natsuki more." I said and Narumi smiled and laughed.

"I never would've guess that you both would have the same alice type as me."

"Speaking of alice type, what is your alice?" I asked him.

"I almost forgot I have the Human Pheromone Alice, I can make any person of any gender fall inlove with me."

"That makes sense." We both said. I pointed to myself. "I attract women and animals."

"And I attract men and animals, that could explain why every time we say sometime a person blushes, but.." Natsuki says and stops, so I continue her sentence. "I've used my alice on men and it's till worked, this one time I asked this guy what was wrong with him and he gave me a long explanation about what happened to him. He seemed like she was in a daze."

Natsuki nods and continues her sentence. "That happened to me too, I got really mad at this girl and told him to go... fall off a cliff and she almost did it until I said stop. Then she broke down crying."

Narumi's eyes widen. "Then that means that you both have women(Natsu), men(Natsuki), animal and voice (both) pheromone. That's a total of three alices!" We both blushed slightly and rubbed our heads while saying. 'It's not that big of a deal..'

Narumi then gives us a quick hug, smiles and waves good bye and we go back into the room to see Mikan holding Natsume's mask and we were about to walk over to her but some guy with black hair runs in with a bamboo sword surprising all of us half to death. "Narumi! You're the one who stole my bean whip from the greenhouse, aren't you?!" He screams and looks at Mikan and then at us, who he almost trampled. "Oh, sorry. Did I startle you? Are you the Alice Candidate (Mikan) and Narumi's kids he brought to the school?"

We all shake our heads and me and Natsuki sweat drop. 'Bipolar much?'

The 'teacher' picks me and Natsuki up and walks to the couch while talking. "Hmm, I heard Narumi was here, but.. Oh. I'm Misaki, the biology teacher." He sets us down and tries to leave but Mikan grabs him and explains that she doesn't trust our father because if what he did to Natsume and I zone out until Misaki-sensei until he asks us if we know our alice, Mikan says no.

"I have the Female, Animal and Voice Pheromone Alice." I state.

"And, I have the Male, Animal and Voice Pheromone Alice." Natsuki states.

Mikan gets up and jumps up and down. "Wow! Natsu-kun, Natsuki-chan that's amazing!" I smile at her and look at Misaki he grimaced.

"I should have guess it, Pheromone runs within the family doesn't it?"

We both shrug. "I guess." We say. Misaki starts talking again and I zone out again. Misaki runs outside because about something with a greenhouse and Mikan starts looking at pictures.

Natsuki's POV

I was about to ask Mikan what was going on but my hair is pulled and I fall into the couch. 'Whoever is pulling my hair better let go before I kill them.' I open my eyes and see it's Natsume.

"Answer in five seconds. If you don't answer, I'll burn your hair. Who are you people?!" I was about to curse this guy out but instead I hear a crash. I look over and see that the huge window was broken and a cute boy with blonde hair and blue eyes is there instead. He stares at me and blushes slightly and then looks around the room. "Your late, Ruka." Natsume says and stares at him.

"Gezz.. and just whose fault is that, Natsume." He looks back at me. "Who are these people and what are you doing?"

"They were here when I woke up. She won't say anything."

"Are they alices, too?" Ruka asks me.

"Who knows? Since she won't listen to me, I thought I'd make her cry." Natsume looks back at me and glares.

I smirk. 'I think it's time to try out my alices~'

"Hey you." I say to Ruka and he looks at me. "Get him off of me, now."

Ruka suddenly blushed and pulls Natsume away. "Ruka! What are you doing?!" Ruka then comes back to reality and lets Natsume go.

"A-ah? N-Natsume? What are you doing over here?" Natsume's eyes winden and he stares back at me. I smirk again and walk close to him.

"Aw~ What's wrong Natsume-kun~ Ruka-kun~" They both blush and I put my hand on their lips. Their blush darkens and they both look like their about to pass out. I was about to say something again but Narumi and Misaki-sensei run into the room. "Are you all alright?!" Narumi yells and looks at me then at Natsume then at Ruka, who were both still blushing.

Natsume and Ruka both run to the door and look back. "See you later, Trans-chan, Polka dots panties, Hentai-chan." I sweat drop at our new nicknames as Natsume drops Mikan's skirt. I didn't know how he did that. Natsume and Ruka both jump out the window and a huge eagle grabs them. Mikan runs into Narumi's arms and screams.

10 minutes later~

Mikan was still crying and our father only made it worst. Until he brought out 3 uniforms. 2 girl uniforms and 1 boy. The girls uniform sadly had a skirt on it. Mikan smiled and took the uniforms with me and Natsu following her.

time skip~

I looked into the mirror and saw that the uniform was WAY to big on me. Natsu's and Mikan's fit them perfectly I sighed as we all walked outside. "You look adorable Mikan-chan! You too Natsu... but Natsuki..." I was holding both my shirt and skirt up. I was blushing and I looked down at the ground.

"Go ahead and say it, Otou-san, Misaki, Mikan, Natsu, it doesn't fit me it's way to small on me." I said.

"Well..." They all said and I waited for couple of minutes for them to finally speak. It was Narumi who spoke first.

"Don't worry Suki-chan I have something for you~" He took out a small cute curly dress and a stuffed bear that I wanted to destroy. "Try this on~" ( data/thumbs/790px/0024/tAG_ )

"Never!" I sneered. "No way in hell am I going to wear that stupid fluffy dress."

Narumi smirked. "Fine. Fine. You'll just have to go into the classroom wearing that." I blushed at the thought and took the dress and got dressed. It was a prefect fit. Narumi ran up to me and hugged me. I tried to sqirm out of him arms but failed.

"Otou-san?" Natsu said and we turned around and looked down at my brother.

"Hai? Natsu-kun?"

"Can I wear something else too, I only wear cute clothes." Narumi blushed at Natsu's cuteness and took out another outfit. This outfit included one brownish yellow rabbit, a hat that had cat ears on it with a panda and star on the side of it, a brown shirt with long selves and brown pants. Natsu was ecstatic. He grabbed the outfit and ran into the bathroom and in 30 seconds he was out. Narumi ran over to Natsu and picked him up making it squeezed. I glared at my brother and he just kept on smiling.

Narumi then explained that Mikan had to get along with Class 2-B and have them except her. "Natsu-kun, Suki-chan, you have to do the same thing but you'll both still have to stay here."

We both nodded. "Class representatives from Class B, elementary division, coming in."

"Oh here they are." Narumi said.

"Did you call us?" I looked back and saw... Hotaru and a boy with brown hair behind us.

"Mikan, Suki, Natsu, these are your class representatives."

"H-Hotaru!" We all said. She looked over to me and smiled and then to Natsu and lightly blushed and smiled. Hotaru just looked at Mikan blankly. Next thing you know we are on a bus and in front of a huge building. Mikan was still in her own world and we were still in Narumi's arms.

Mikan tried to hug Hotaru but Hotaru dodged her. But after a little debate Hotaru aloud Mikan to hug her and Hotaru gave a peck on the cheek to Natsu who was still blushing and gave me and hug.

time skip Outside Classroom 2-B~

"Here we are!" Narumi exclaimed. "This is class B's room. All right, you three. Make sure you get along with everyone." He then put us down, finally and left.

"Sakura-san and friends." The boy who looks alot like a girl said. We all turned around and looked at him. "I'm Yuu Tobita, class B's representative. Everyone just calls me Class Re. If you're all transferring from a normal school, it might be a bit shocking... Don't be too surprised, okay?" He said and I could tell he has a crush on Mikan.

"Welcome to Class B of the elementary division, Sakura-san and friends." We all stepped into the room and saw saw a lot of kids, one girl was on the desk dancing or I think that's what it is, another kid was walking on the walls and another boy was levitating.

"W...what... what's with this class?!" Mikan yelled.

Tobita walked over to Mikan. "This class might seem a bit overwhelming at first, but.. if you need anything or have any questions, please fell free to ask me."

"O...okay."

"Hey, Iinchou!" A boy who reminded me of a cat said. "Who's theses kids?"

"Oh... they're.." Tobita tried to explain but he got stopped by another kid talking.

"I heard the conversation outside the school gate earlier. The one with the pig tails almost got kidnapped by two weirdos, but Naru and the other two saved her and enrolled her and her friends as new students."

"Oh?" The first boy said.

"How does he know that?" Mikan asked Hotaru.

"Transvection and super hearing." I guessed and Hotaru continued. "Those Alices aren't anything surprising at this school. Hey, Mikan?" Hotaru said as Mikan zoned out. Hotaru finally got her attention by hitting Mikan on the head by, I guess her new invention.

"Invention #002: Horse Hoof Glove. It's especially effective when throttling idiots. As a set, the Deer Holf Glove is also available."

"What was that for?!" Mikan screamed. "Your horrible!"

I don't know what kind of Alice got you in here, but there's something I have to tell you. While we're here, you and I are strangers, So I want you to act accordingly, okay? I want to win this year's honor student award" Hotaru said nonchalantly. She turned to us. "You two are fine." Then she sat at her seat and left us.

After a couple of minutes a teacher with long brown hair in a ponytail came in. Mikan, myself and Natsu wrote our names on the board. "Everyone, please give them a warm welcome."

Mikan was the first to speak. "I'm Sakura Mikan. Nice to-"

"Idiot!" A boy yelled and everyone started throwing paper at us.

'Childish.'

"Sakura-san, Natsuki-san please take a seat in the back and Natsu-san please take a sit near Imai-san. Today is study hall again, I'm going home again!" I looked over to Natsu and he was smiling and blushing he walked over to Hotaru and she moved over to let him in. Me and Mikan walked to the back and I made Eye contact with Hotaru and Natsu. They mouthed. 'Good luck and take care of Mikan-chan.'

I smiled slightly and nodded. I started walking again and everyone was staring at me and Mikan. I just ignored them and looked straight. We were at the last back row and there was two seats. One besides a boy with Manga on his head. That i guessed was Natsume and one in between him and Ruka. I took the seat in between them and Mikan took the other. I looked over to him and saw that he was blushing again. I smirked.

"Hello, neighbor!" Mikan said excitedly and the manga fell of the boys head. And guess what it was Natsume. He looked over to me and Mikan.

"Oh your both... the Hentai and the polka dots panties girl." He looked over to me. "Where's the trans?"

I smirked at him and he blushed and looked away. Mikan started screaming again. Mikan was about to Touch him but was lifted up to the sky with me.

"Hey transfer students." Some boy said with his hand balled into fist. "Just what do you think you're doing mouthing off like that to Natsume-san?!" He started moving us again and i stared getting annoyed. I suddenly felt energy in my hand and head a lot of people gasping.

I looked over to my hand and saw that it was on fire.


End file.
